I Remember Clearly
by Qiana Peacecraft-Yuy
Summary: The Gundam Wing Boys has some explaining to do to the Gundam Wing Girls
1. Default Chapter

****

I Remember Clearly

By Qiana Peacecraft-Yuy

~Prologue~

Brussels Police Station

2:30 AM

Get in there, fellas." The police officer commanded as he opened the cell door. Five men walked into the cell, and turned around to look at the officer. "Maybe that will keep you from causing trouble for a little bit." The officer said, as he grunted and walked away towards the office.

"Go eat a donut." Duo Maxwell muttered, before turning around to his 5 friends. "Well...the girls always complained about us not spending enough quality time together anymore." The men grunted. Duo casually walked over to a hard bench and flipped his legs over it, and started to recline. Quatre gave Duo a look before starting to laugh, before his bruised rib made him wince.

"I don't see what's so funny about this...Duo." Zechs replied gruffingly as he felt his fist swelling go up in a second. Lu is never going to forgive me for this." 

"How am I going to explain this to Neko? She'll let me live it down." Wufei replied. Five surprised looks came towards Wufei.

"I thought you wore the pants in the relationship, Wu-man." Duo replied, wincing from the pain from the punch in the stomach. Wufei quickly got-up and started to lunge towards Duo. He would have been on top of Duo, if hadn't been the combine strength of Heero and Trowa, together.

"DON'T CALL ME WU-MAN!!!" He yelled, as Trowa took him to the far side of the cell, away from Duo. Slowly, Heero decided to sit on the floor by the wall that had a window. 

"Hmmp!! I told Relena that you would end up in trouble and be in jail, Yuy." Zechs replied, as he leaned on a wall by Duo. 

"I'm sure that Noin would think that your recklessness would lead you in the same place." Heero replied, as he closed his eyes. Zechs got mad and started for Heero. This time, if Duo and Quatre didn't intercept Zechs, Heero would have been in a fight with him. Suddenly, Trowa started to laugh...startling everyone. Everyone turned at him in astonishment.

"How long do you think it would take the girls to come and pick us up?" Duo asked.

"Don't you ever shut-up, Duo?" Zechs replied. "I don't frigging know!! I hope they won't let us stay in here overnight." 

"Someone's in a bad mood." Duo said, before he was wincing from the pain of his stomach again. Zechs quietly laughed. At that time, Trowa was looking at the window. 

"It won't be long...I can see the girls coming. They don't look to mad." Trowa said, as he flipped in front of the guys. It wasn't long before the girls and the police officer was back. Contrary to what Trowa thought, the girls showed their emotions...and they looked so angry.

"It's not everyday that we get 6 men who are hard to put in a cell." The officer replied. "So...here they are." Noin, Relena, Hilde, Midii, Dorothy, and Neko-Kiki were on the other side of the cell.

"Well...fellas, please step out, so we can take you home." Noin said, without letting her emotion show in her voice. "Each and every one of you." Sighing, the boys got up and left the cell. The officer closed the cell, and followed the 10 to the offices. The ladies pitched in to get the men out before, going off in 3 different cars. In 30 minutes, everyone was settled into the large living room in Relena's Mansion.

The six guys were sitting in the dining room chairs across from the girls. Each one was sitting in front of their female counterpart. Zechs, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei::Noin, Relena, Hilde, Midii, Dorothy, and Neko-Kiki. Clearing her throat, Relena got ready to speak.

"We are gathered in the living room to find out the story in which why we, the girls had to do the following things:" Relena paused, before Noin started.

"Being woke-up at 2:30 AM on a Sunday morning." 

"Having to put on a few decent clothes." Relena replied.

"Get into 3 cars." Hilde added.

"Get pass the After-Club traffic." Midii stated.

"To park in a parking lot, six blocks away from the police station." Dorothy responded.

"To dig in our pockets, just to get all of you out of jail..." Neko finally said.

"Because you guys just had to fight in a bar!!" All of them finished together. The guys winced not only from the pains from the fight, but with the combined voice of all the girls.

"So now, we would like to hear the whole story. We have enough time to listen to any stories you have, and we're not going to church..." The guys cheered, as Noin took over the conversation. "HOWEVER...we will attend the Afternoon Service. In which each of you will be required to attend."

"As further punishment...the one man who got the others into the fight will be required to not only go on a shopping trip with all six of us..." Neko started. The guys groaned.

"But will have to pay dinner the next time all of us go out." Dorothy replied. "Of course, to which all of us will have the freedom to choose what we want..." More groans.

"Be required to attend a whole month of church services..." Midii added. Still more groans.

"And as a final punishment...the one who got the others into will have to suffer staying in the old guesthouse for a period of one week." Hilde said. "This punishment has been agreed upon as we were leaving the house."

"Now...gentlemen...who would love to tell us the story behind the jailing?" Relena asked softly. Instead of a single voice starting a story...the girls heard 6 different stories about how they ended up in jail. 

"SSSSSSSSTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPP!!!!" Noin yelled. "That's enough! We want one story at a time...one story at a time--without interrupting each other's story."

"ME!!!" They all said. Sighing, Relena took out 6 straws from a nearby straw container. The girls kept it there, so when they bough cold drinks into the room, they could sip and watch whatever was on the tube. All of them were cut short, and only one was red, while the others were white. As she put the discarded ends of the straws, Noin took the straws and went towards the guys.

"Whoever pulls out the red straw gets to state the story." Noin replied. They guys stepped forward and each pulled out a straw, not knowing which one they got. All of them opened their eyes and five cursed under their breath, and one said nothing. Zechs got the red straw. They went back to their seats, before Noin sat reclined on her chair. "You may begin the story, Mililardo Peacecraft." 

"Whoa...somebody's hot under the collar." Duo said. Heero and the rest of the boys nodded their heads, before Noin gave them a dirty look. They looked down, as Zechs cleared up his throat and started his tale.

~~~~A NOTE~~~~

I don't own Gundam Wing (although I'm sure everyone wished they did). HOWEVER...I do own Neko-Kiki!!! You know the routine...send me raves, rants, Gundam Wing Model Kits, G-Wing DVDs, G-WING Wall Scrolls, Heero, Wufei, teddy bear with a red ribbon, chocolates, (not necessarily in that order, or all of it...though). Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu!!!


	2. Zechs' Story

****

I Remember Clearly

Chapter 2-Zechs' Story

By Qiana Vance

"You may start your story now, Mililardo." Noin said, as the girls crossed their legs.

"After it was suggested during dinner, that Heero and I..." Mililardo started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AT Dinner that day....

Zechs was at one end of the table and Noin was on the opposite end of the table. On Zechs' left was Relena. Next to Relena sat Duo. By Duo was Midii, was Quatre, by Quatre was Neko. At Neko's right was Noin. So on Noin's right was Wufei, Dorothy, Trowa, Hilde, Heero. Everyone's glasses was either half-full or empty of either tea or punch. Most of the plates were also half full or either completely empty.

"So...Yuy...what did you happened to hack into today?" Zechs asked, trying to sound normal.

"Actually...I hacked into your files Zechs." Heero replied, as he took another bit of the Relena's pasta. "Your pasta tastes delicious today." 

"Thanks, Heero." Relena replied, smiling.

"I agree...are you sure this was your first time cooking, Relena?" Quatre replied. "This taste as good as the ones my father's servants used to make."

"Yes, it's my first time cooking." Relena replied.

"Hey, Noin, did you know that Zechs--" Heero started.

"Leave Noin out of this, Yuy! Why don't you leave my sister alone, too?" Zechs replied. With the exception of Heero and Zechs, everyone's silverware or glass dropped. 

"Oh, yeah? Why don't you let Relena be--" Heero started.

"Enough!!!" Noin yelled, her fists hitting the table, to which sent clattering down the whole length of the table. "What you two need is--" Noin started, before she was interrupted by Duo.

"What you two need is a Time-Out!!" Duo said, mocking Noin's voice. Noin stared at Duo like she wanted to slap him. Duo shut his mouth quickly before she continued.

"What you two need is--" Noin started again, looking at Duo before trying to start. "You two need is--"

"Counseling." Dorothy replied. "Quatre knows a good shrink....he helped me out with my feelings, and---" She stopped when not only Quatre blushed, but also when Noin gave her a dirty look.

"What you two need is--" Noin said, looking at Duo and Dorothy to make sure they wouldn't interrupt her. "Two need is--"

"To fight out your feelings for once and all! This way justice will be serve. I will be your moderator as well....so justice will be served! Leave justice to me!!" Wufei said, before Noin slapped him hard.

"Anyone else has an opinion?" She asked. 11 heads shook no, as she finally spoke again. "What you two need to do is spend some time together. I believe that this would bring you guys closer as well as keep the peace together!" Noin said, before Relena clapped her hands.

"I agree, Noin. Zechs, Heero, spend sometime together!!!" Relena replied, Everyone clapped their hands and went back to eating, silently...a first...since they usually talk during the whole meal....well they were before Duo spoke a minute later.

"I want to go out, too. I mean we've been around the girls way too long." Duo replied. 6 heads turned to Duo. Smiling, Duo went on. "I want to be there, so that they won't end up in jail." So after the comment, all the other guys decided to go, and they left the girls with cleaning up behind them. 

"Men!!!" They all said, as they shuffled into the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So the first place we went to was the movie theatre to see Josie and the Pussycats. There was---" Zechs started before two interruptions started.

"THEY SURE LOOKED HOT ON THAT POSTER!!!" Duo said, before, Hilde gave him a dirty look, and he closed his mouth for a second.

"WE DIDN'T GO TO THE MOVIE THEATRE!!" Quatre shouted out. "We went to--" He started but Dorothy interrupted him.

"Quatre...I believe that Zechs was telling his story. You'll have your time soon enough." Dorothy replied, before Zechs cleared his throat.

"So anyway...we went to the theatre and there was a long line for Josie. So when we were only a few steps from the booth, a group of five men decided to cut in front of us..."

~~~~~~~~~~~

The Movie Theatre

We see the boys in a small group, just behind 3 people. From the right, we can see a group of six men cut in front of them---one had hair like Goku, one had hair like Trunks, one had hair like Gohan, one had hair like Vegeta, one looked like Piccolo, and one looked like Kruillin.

"THIS IS INJUSTICE!!" Wufei yelled as he moved his hand. "IT IS UNHONORABLE FOR YOU TO CUT IN FRONT OF PEOPLE!!" Wufei yelled.

The guy who looked like Piccolo turned around. "Are you talking to me?" He replied. "You waited at least 15 minutes to get in, what's a few more minutes. We have to get into to see the last DBZ movie: THE LAST OF THE DRAGONBALLS. So if you excuse us." He replied., as they stepped up.

Wufei grunted, as he went for his katana. If Heero and Trowa wasn't near him, Wufei would have successfully cut the one who looked like Piccolo. "Wufei, it's no big deal if they cut in front of us." Heero said, and with that Wufei stayed under control. 

"Fine...but if they do me one more injustice...they're mine!" Wufei muttered, putting his katana back in it's shreath.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"So after we encountered them, we decided to go in and get some snacks. Heero, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa headed for the Gundam Assault Arcade game, as Duo and I went to the snack bar to get everyone's snacks. 

~~~~~~~~~

Snack Bar

"I'm going to order this and that!!" Duo said, pointed to several items on the display menu.

"Duo...we just ate no later than 30 minutes ago." Zechs replied, as they both of them stepped closer to the counter.

"Zechs...I'm a growing boy!" Duo replied, as they took two steps. "I got to eat!" 

"You're not growing that fast, Duo." Zechs replied, as Duo laughed and they were now only a person behind them. To their left, Duo sees the six DBZ-look alikes ordering food. There was a group of six girls to which they were trying to impresses. 

"Yo, Zechs...check this out!!" Duo replied, as he mocked Vegeta-imposter while, he was trying to impress the blue haired girl. As Zechs stepped up to the snack bar, Duo mocked each and one of the look-alikes as they all tried to impress the girls. After Zechs was done ordering the snacks, the wannabe Piccolo turned around and tried to land a punch to Duo and Zechs. Unfortunately for him, he ended up punching the bodybuilder with his girlfriend. Duo and Zechs laughed, before walking into the theatre with all the guys.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"So after the movie, we went over to a restaurant and decided to eat a quick meal." Zechs replied. "We had some r---"

"Are you going to get to the point to where you guys actually got into trouble?" Dorothy asked, yawning.

"Yeah. I thought we had the whole night for stories?" Zechs replied.

"Yeah...but you're boring us." Hilde replied.

"Anyway, we ate at Denny's before we went bowling and met up with those DBZ-look-a-likes. So we decided to have a game with them. The losing team has to pay for the drinks at a neighborly bar." 

~~~~~~~~~

Bowling Alley

"Hey, you wimps!!! Real smart what you did at the theatre. How about we challenge ya'll to a game for real men!" The Vegeta one replied.

"Sure. What game...pool?" Heero asked.

"Nope...bowling." He replied. Duo started to laugh out loud.

"Bowling is for weaklings!!" Wufei replied. "But since you want to be honorable and justifiable, we'll take this challenge!!" The boys went up to get their rental stuff and took the two lanes. They two teams took their lanes and the competition started. So after the game ended....all but Wufei had perfect scores. Wufei's score was a low 90 altogether. 

"Pay up!!" Duo said, as they returned the shoes and everything else. 

"FINE!" Vegeta answered.

~~~~~~~~~~

"So we went to the bar..." Zechs continued.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE BARLIKES

"Whatya have?" The bartender asked the now group of 12 men.

"Zima"

"Heikian" 

"Miller Lite"

"Miller Draft"

"Michelob"

"Scotch Whiskey mixed with Vodka and a twist of Bourbon." 

"Beer"

"Beer"

"Beer"

"Beer"

"Beer"

"Beer" With that the bartender went and gave out the drinks. The Goku one spoke.

"So what guys like you doing here, anyway?" 

"It's a free sphere...we can move anywhere we wished to." Heero replied. "You got a problem with that?"

"Nope." Goku replied.

"I do have a question for you." Vegeta replied. "Where did you find that weakling in the vest?" He said, pointing towards Quatre.

"I AM NOT A FUCKING WEAKLING!!!" Quatre said, now drunk after 3 sips of Zima. "WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP THINKING THAT?"

"Sorry...I believe that anyone wearing a pink or purple shirt is a weakling and a punk." Vegeta-Like said.

"Why are you wearing one?" Duo replied, as he drank his Miller Draft Beer.

"It's...It's not mine...punk!" Vegeta replied, as he turned to look at Wufei. "What the hell is that?" He said to Wufei, pointed to his warrior clothes.

"This is the white clothes of justice." Wufei replied. "You got a problem with it?"

"No I don't got a problem with that, punk! You're just weak and all of your friends are punks!" Vegeta replied, taking another swig of generic beer.

"I'm a punk!! What do you call yourself?" Wufei replied.

"I'm the strongest person on the Sphere!" He replied.

"More like the weakest link." Wufei muttered back. It was then that Vegeta-Like decided to throw a punch at Wufei. He missed and Wufei got started with the fight. Wufei missed a kick, and hit the Piccolo guy. Then the Piccolo guy and the Vegeta guy, both ganged up on Wufei. Unfortunately, They didn't have a chance to lay a hand on Wufei together, when Duo came in and jumped on the Piccolo guy. Then the Gohan-Like guy decided to jump on Duo. That's when Heero got into the fight. Suddenly, Zechs was fighting with the Trunks guy. Quatre started fighting with the Kruillin guy. 

After hitting the Kruillin guy twice, Quatre stopped. "WE SHOULDN'T BE FIGHTING!!" After he said that, the Kruillin guy came up and punched Quatre in the stomach. At that moment, bar furniture was thrown and it became a big barroom brawl with everything thrown around. It wasn't long before the police came and broke the fight up. The DBZ crew got put in another jailhouse and our friend, the GWing guys ended up in the Brussels Police Department Jail.

~~~~~~~~~

"And that's what happened to us." Zechs replied, before wincing from the pain of his headache.

"So...fellas...do you agree with this at all?" Relena asked.

"NO!! I DON'T AGREE TO THAT EXPLANATION!!" Five voices sounded. 

"First of all we didn't even---" Quatre started again.

"SHUT UP!!" Noin yelled and they guys were quiet again. "Who would like to tell what really happened?"

"ME!! ME!!! ME!!!" Five voices yelled. The girls sighed. 

"It's going to be a long night, girls." Neko replied. The other girls nodded, as Zechs and Heero tried to sneak-off...However Relena saw them from the corner of her eyes.

"WHERE DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE GOING? YOU WENT TO JAIL AND YOU'RE GOING TO STAY HERE AND LISTEN TO THE WHOLE STORY LIKE MEN!!!" Relena yelled, before everyone stopped and the two pilots walked back to their seats.

"I never knew you could yell like that, Relena!" Hilde replied.

"I know...I didn't until just now." Relena replied. "Heero...you're up for your story!!!" 

"Humph." Heero replied, as he cleared his throat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~A NOTE~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I do not own, Gundam Wing---HOWEVER---I wish I did. But anyways, like always...send me some raves, rants, reviews, candy, a teddy bear with a red ribbon, some Gundam Sets, some Gundam cards, Heero and Wufei...if you please. I love the responses I received from those who review my stories!! I love the responses! Send me more!! I'm serious...please send me some reviews!!! Thanks!!!

PS. I do own...Neko-Kiki Arashikawa. I'm about to write a story explaining how she and Wufei met. Thanks again!!! 


	3. Heero's Story

I Remember Clearly...

Chapter 2-Heero's Story

After we left the house, Zechs drove us to Billy Bill's to play some pool." Heero replied. "Since we went there, we met up some people from America. So we had a couple of drinks before playing pool for the most of the night." 

"We did no such thing." Quatre replied. "We didn't go to the movies, we didn't go play billiards, and I didn't drink anything!" Quatre replied.

"Shut-up Quatre. Omae o korosu." Heero replied. "But here's really what happened. We left the house after dinner..."

~~~~After Dinner~~~~

"Bye, girls! We'll be good!" Quatre said, waving to the six women standing in front of the door.

"We won't get in jail!!" Duo said, before Heero nudged him. The guys piled up in Zechs' Expedition. Zechs started the car and peeled down driveway, before going away from the quiet neighborhood.

At the wheel, was Zechs. In the front seat was Quatre. On the second row was Heero, Trowa, and Wufei. In the way back was a hyper Duo. "The first rule of this Expedition, is that Duo must always stay in the back. I can't drive with hyperactive maniacs sitting anywhere near me." Zechs said.

"What?? Why!!!" Duo said.

"Agreed." The rest of the guys said.

~~~~~Present~~~~~

"I said no such thing!" Zechs exclaimed. "I simply said, that Duo should sit in the back of the Expedition, because it's so comfortable for him." 

"Sure." Duo said. "If you call having some parts from Tallgeese and a couple of rifles surrounding you comfortable." 

"Why you little--" Zechs said, starting for Duo. Heero moved his chair one step, and with that, he tripped Zechs. He then turned from Duo to Heero, and tried to punched him. The whole punch missed and Zechs landed on his face. Grumbling, Zechs got up and sat back down on his chair.

"IS THERE ANYMORE FIGHT IN YOU GUYS?" Noin yelled, annoyed. The guys shook their heads no, and Heero continued the story.

"Anyway..."

~~~~~Down the street~~~~~

"The second rule is that I won't allow anyone to drive my car--hotwired or else. That means you, Duo!" 

"Wha--what??? You're no fun, Zechs." Duo responded. "I have to stay back here, and I can't drive the car."

"We don't want to be in another accident, Duo." Quatre replied. "Don't be so said...I'm sure there's something you can do."

"The third rule is I don't go to things such as operas, plays..."

"What?!? Why can't we go to cultural things?" Quatre replied, slowly getting that ZERO look. "We need culture!" 

"No buts. The last rule is that noone self-detonates in my car." Zechs replied. Trowa and Heero mentally winced. Zechs took a wild turn, and started to go on to there was an abandon warehouse. He parked the car, and all the guys got out.

"Where the heck are we?" Duo replied.

"Alright, Yuy...take your coat off. We're going to have some fun!" Zechs replied. Suddenly, Zechs took off his coat, his shirt, and his shoes. "I always wanted to do this." 

Heero shrugged his shoulders and took off his blue coat, his tank top, and his shoes. "Wait!! Isn't this like that movie....that movie...you know...with the crazy guy and that imaginary friend?"

"Someone shut that pest up?" Zechs asked. Nodding, Trowa went over and punched Duo in his stomach. Gasping for his breath, Duo didn't say another word for a few minutes. "Alright...there are a few rules for this fight. First rule...Don't speak about this fight. Second rule...don't speak about this fight. Third rule...it's just Yuy and me. Fourth rule...no interruptions. Let's fight!" Zechs said, as he tried to land a punch on Heero. Missing him, completely, Heero ducked and laid a punch on Zechs. Zechs killed Heero and Heero took his feet and pushed Zechs away. Then the fight started like a little dance. Zechs punch, Heero ducks, Heero punches. Zechs punch, Heero ducks, Zechs kicks, Heero blocks. This went on for a couple of hours, before Quatre spoke up.

"You two shouldn't be fighting!" He said, to which they stopped and started for Quatre. Seeing the Expedition, Quatre opened the door and quickly closed it before locking it up. Smiling, he stuck his tongue out before they went back to fighting for the next hour or so. Finally, they finished, and Trowa got Quatre to unlock the doors.

~~~~~Present~~~~~

"So after that, Zechs took us to the bar. We had a few drinks, then Wufei decided to attack someone from across the bar. We didn't try to get into the fight, but we did anyway...so a barroom brawl came out. The police arrested us and the rest is history." Heero replied. "And to cause of us being in the jail is all Zechs fault." 

"Don't believe Yuy! You see he's a liar!!" Zechs pronounced out loud. Noin quickly, got up and slapped Zechs.

"Another outburst from you, Zechs, and you'll be sleeping on the couch!" Noin replied, as Zechs rubbed his cheek. "Do you guys agree?"

"NO!!!" They said.

"Besides...we did no such thing!!!" Quatre said. Sighing, Noin pointed to Duo to start his story.

"And before you start the story, Duo..." Hilde started. "Quatre...don't say another word, otherwise, we'll make Dorothy engage in a fencing fight with you. We remember what happened last time." Quatre lowered his head as Duo started.

"Well....let's see here..." Duo started.

A NOTE:

I know that I made it short...but we are talking about Heero, here. Also...if you can see I decided to make the story happened as if you were there in the past...it's much easier to write and follow with. R/R if you please...till next time.

Preview:

Duo's story is told...and boy is it wild!!! 

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own Gundam W, Fight Club....but I do own Neko-Kiki Arashikawa/Stormriver. Thanks!!!


	4. Duo's Story

I Remember Clearly

Chapter 3-Duo's Story

Well...after we left the house, we piled up in Zechs' car. He took the driver's seat; Heero took the front passagener's seat. Quatre sat by one of the doors, while Trowa sat between him and Wufei. I had to stay in back." Duo said. "Because of someone who shall remain nameless at this time--" Duo gave a dirty look at Zechs, before continuing. "--decided that I was a risk to sit in the front. So anyway..."

~~~~~~~~

In Zechs vehicle...we can see Zechs driving...real fast. Next to him we can see Heero, who's polishing his gun. Behind him we see Quatre at the window...pointing at every restaurant in sight, while saying that he had been at each and every restaurant with Duo. Trowa is just sitting between Quatre and Wufei, trying to figure why he is even going with the group. Wufei is sitting next to Trowa...silently meditating, while Duo is looming over the Chinese pilot, trying desperately to annoy him. Suddenly, Zechs makes a fast turn, and Duo hits the window.

"Ah...Zechs are you trying to kill me or something?" Duo yelled.

"Shut-up, baka!" Zechs replies.

"I resent you calling me an idiot!!" Duo replies. Quatre starts to laugh, but quiets down, when he sees Duo giving him a large grin. Zechs makes another fast turn and Duo hits the second window in the back. "HEY!!! What are you trying to do, Zechs...kill us?"

"Umm...Duo...how about using the seat belts?" Quatre replied. Duo drops his head before buckling the seatbelt. Zechs suddenly stops and Quatre hits the headrest in front of him. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO ZECHS!!!"

"Nothing...we're here." Zechs replied. Wufei looks out his window.

"What are doing here, Peacecraft?" Wufei asks.

"This is where I'm going to spend time with Yuy." Zechs said, taking off his clothes. Quietly, all the guys get out. Duo looks at the two men and smiles like an idiot!

"Alright...they're going to fight out their feelings!!" Duo yells, before Trowa punches him in the stomach.

"Thanks, Trowa." Zechs replies, before he tries to land a punch on Heero. He misses and Heero decides to land a punch on Zechs. Then they went into a fighting dance. Miss, Duck, Punch, Miss, Duck, Punch...and the pattern continue until Duo spoke again.

"History is a like an endless waltz. The beats of Miss, Duck, and Punch go on and on in this fight...however..." Duo said, before Trowa punches Duo, to which Duo punches him back. So now, not only Zechs and Heero fighting, but so are Trowa and Duo. Looking at both of the matches, Wufei became the so-called moderator of the fights, as Quatre unsuccessfully tries to stop the fights. Finally, he gives up and goes into Zechs' car and locks the boys out from the car. Shrugging their shoulders, the two fights continue until an hour later, when Zechs and Heero stopped and walked to the door. At the same time, Duo and Trowa stopped fighting.

"Let's go play some pool. I bet I can take on any of you and win!" Duo said. The guys nodded their heads, so Zechs drove them to the closest pool bar. Once their, Zechs paid for a table for two hours, and Duo took the first pool stick. "Who's going to the Pool Hell?"

"I'll go first...I can beat that baka in the first round." Wufei said, as he grabs the other stick and Duo breaks the triangle. Wufei sinks in the first ball, and a short game ensues...as Wufei wins. "Haha...who's next?" Wufei replies.

"Hey!! Don't quote my lines, Justice Freak!" A voice from the deepest part of the pool hall sounded.

"Don't call me a Justice Freak!" Wufei yells. "You weakling!!" Goldberg comes out from the shadows and goes up to Wufei...who seems to slight be dwarfed by the wrestler.

"I'm not a weakling...I'll let you know that I used to be a WCW champion!!"

"Huh!! Wrestling is for weaklings!!!" Wufei answers.

"Oh, yeah...you and me will fight now...on this pool to decide who's a weakling!" Goldberg replies.

"I don't fight weaklings!" Wufei answers.

~~~~

Present...

"Don't listen to that baka!!! He's lying---"

"I may run--"

"He may run and hide, but he never lies---Duo Maxwell....yeah, yeah, we know." Dorothy mutters. "Just go back to the damn story."

"Anyways..."

~~~~~

Pool Hall

Goldberg goes up and grabs Wufei by his coat. "I'm not a weakling. I'll meet you at the ring...in 5 minutes." And with that, Goldberg drops Wufei before leaving the pool hall. 4 minutes later, the boys are going through the security at the Georgia Dome...where WCW once was the leader in wrestling.

"Ladies and gentlemen...boys and girls of all ages...tonight we have a special fight. Are you ready?" The man looks around, before responding. "Arrrrrreeeee youuuuuuu reeeaaady?" The crowd cheers again. "Boys and Girls around the world...Arrrrreeeeeee yyyyyyyoooooooouuuuuuuuu rrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeaaaaaadddddddyyyyyy to rumble!!!"

The crowd cheers again...before Goldberg's music comes on and he walks down the ramp. The crowd cheers before the music stops. "In this corner we have Bill Goldberg...former WCW World Champion." The crowd cheers before the music starts up again.

Suddenly, Wufei's last image song 'Knocking on Tomorrow's Door' comes on and Wufei walks down the ramp ways. The crowds boo and hiss Wufei as he gets closer to the ring. "And in this corner we have the Chinese former pilot of the Gundam Shenlong, Gundam Altron, and the Gundam Altron Kai, as well as a Preventer---Chang Wufei!!" The crowd boos Wufei even more before he gets the microphone from the announcer to speak.

"Shut-up, shut-up! You people are so dishonorable! You people are all bakas! You people are so weak!! You are all dishonorable, weak, baka onnas!" Wufei yells, before the people boo him more. "I can whoop all you weaklings...but I don't fight weaklings!!" And with that Goldberg knocks the microphone from Wufei's hand and starts to roughhouse him. Suddenly, Miss Elizabeth comes to the ring and starts to beat up Wufei. Heero sneaks up and knocks Goldberg cold, before dragging Wufei away from Miss Elizabeth and runs off in the shadows. Wufei then takes his katana and starts to slice the now down Goldberg!! Booing, Wufei leaves the ring...yelling!!

~~~~~

Present--

"That's---" Wufei starts to say..

"SHUT-UP!" Dorothy yells, and Wufei winces in pain from the fight and not from Dorothy's notorious eyebrows.

"ANYWAYS...." Duo said, continuing on with his story...

~~~~~~~~

In Zechs car

"Chang...that's the last time I'll ever let you go out at night with me!" Zechs replies, as he takes another sharp turn. 

"I can see why Noin drives instead of Zechs..." Duo comments, before Zechs speeds up...and still runs a red light, narrowly missing a red convertible.

"I'm never...never gonna to let Zechs drive, while I'm in the same car, again!" Quatre replies. "I feel sorry for Miss Noin!!" And with that, Zechs jumps a ramp. Finally, the guys are at a bar, and Zechs stops the car. The boys run out of the car and nearly run each other over in trying to get a drink.

"Hey!!! My driving is not that bad!!!" Zechs replies. "Damn kids..." He mutters as he enters the bar. The guys are already in front of the bartender who's wearing a white shirt, black pants, a red vest, and a tie. 

"Watcha have?" The bartender asks our six pilots.

"I'll have a Heicheken. (sp?)." Duo replies. The bartender comes up with a bottle and Duo smiles evilly. "Thanks."

"I'll have a Jack Daniels on the rocks." Trowa replies, and the bartender gives him the order.

"Give me a non-alcoholic beer." Quatre replies, as the bartender raises an eyebrow. "What---oh, I'm Muslim." 

"Oh..." The bartender replies, as he reaches for one of the rare beers and gives it Quatre. 

"I'll take a martini--shaken, not stirred." Heero replies.

"That's a good impression of James Bond!" Quatre replies.

"Thanks." Heero replies, as he receives the martini. Wufei mutters that martini's are for weaklings before ordering a mix of whiskey, Absolut vodka, Zima, and orange juice. The bartender gives Wufei a look before putting the drink together. 

"I just want a beer." Zechs replied, as the bartender smiles and gives him a beer. It wasn't long before Quatre's honor was being flagged.

"My friend can't stand sissies." The tall, muscular man replies. Quatre shrugs his shoulders and grabs his beer.

"Sorry about that." Quatre replies, taking another sip of his beer.

"I can't stand sissies, either."

"So..." Quatre replied, trying to figure what's the guy's problem.

"So...this!!" And with that, the tall guy punch Quatre's beer out of his hand. Suddenly, Quatre ducks and kicks the guy in his butt. The guy goes flying into a body builder...who in turns gets mad and punches the guy by Quatre. That was when Quatre's clothes were being pulled and Quatre started to really fight. Quatre missed a punch and ended up hitting the other guy's friend. The two men ganged up and Quatre and Duo caught sight of that. Duo comes into the fight, jumping on the second guy. 

Well...the other people started seeing this and yelling 'Fight! Fight!', while the bartender runs out of the bar and the G-boys enter the barroom brawl. Wufei grabs a chair and hits one of the guys who are fight Duo and Quatre. Heero and Trowa take one of the larger guys and push him through the table. Zechs takes a hidden ladder and beats up a taller guy, too. Before long, all the furniture in the bar was broken...and it was a free for all. At the end of the fight...the G-Boys were sent to jail....

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And the rest is history..." Duo replied.

"He's lying!!!" Wufei, Zechs, and Heero replies. Quatre and Trowa are mysteriously quiet.

"I never tell a lie!!" Duo counters. "I---"

"He runs...he hides...but he never lies---we know...Duo fucking Maxwell." Dorothy replies.

"You sure do have a lot of opinions about my story, Dorothy." Duo replies. "Is it because your stud muffin here isn't saying anything to counter my story?" At that moment, Dorothy and Quatre are blushing into two shades of pink.

"That's none of your business!!" Dorothy replies.

"Who's next?" Neko replies, before the guys jump up from their seats. 

"Umm...guys...." Noin starts. They guys realized that it was just Neko and they quiet down and sit back on the chairs. "You're up Trowa..."

"I...I...have...have...no memory of what......happened." Trowa replies. 

"Okay...Quatre?" Dorothy asks.

"No story here." Quatre replies, yawning.

"Wufei?"

"I don't have to explain my story to no onnas." Wufei counters.

"Explain or else!" Noin replies, as she takes a gun out of nowhere.

"On the other hand...why not?" Wufei said, taking a deep breath.

A NOTE:

Okay...okay...maybe it isn't so wild. So who do you think of the story...it took my forever to get to this point...so if you were disappointed...I'm sorry. Who do you think was telling the truth? Let me know by reviewing me....

PS: I think we all know that I don't own the 'Wing boys...but I do own Neko-Kiki.

PPS: I wouldn't mind if you check out my other stories, too...they're made a little more well than this. 


End file.
